Conventionally, the cBN cutting tool, which uses the cBN-based sintered material (hereinafter referred as cBN sintered compact) as its tool material with a low affinity to the workpiece, is known in cutting work on a ferrous workpiece such as steel, casted iron, or the like. For example, as shown in Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1), a cBN cutting tool, which contains: cBN in 40 to 80 volume % as the hard phase; and the balance of the ceramics compound such as carbides, nitrides, borides, or the like of elements belonging to 4a, 5a, 6a groups in the periodic table as the binding phase, is known. Also, as shown in Patent Literature 2 (PTL 2), a cBN cutting tool is proposed. In the cutting tool disclosed in PTL 2, the cutting tool body of the cBN cutting tool is a sintered body produced by using cBN particles coated uniformly by Al2O3 layers without a rift on the surfaces of the cBN particles as a raw material powder. It is known that by using the cBN cutting tool, the crater wear resistance and the chipping resistance of the cutting tool are improved.